Red Glare
|hp =450 |weight =20 |value =15000 |baseid = }} The Red Glare is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background A prototype rocket launcher developed in the Hopeville Missile Base sometime before the Great War, the Red Glare includes many aesthetic features, such as American flags on the barrel and ammo canisters, a digital interface and a unique self-compressing, pump-action reloading mechanism. Characteristics The Red Glare feeds from a 13 round rocket canister and is fully automatic, capable of emptying its magazine in a matter of seconds. It is fitted with a scope, which makes it effective at mid to long range. A bright red light is emitted from the weapon when firing, as well as from the rockets during flight and impact. The standard rockets have a splash radius of 500 units, or about 7.8 yards. The Red Glare has a default scope of x2.86 magnification. The Far Sighting modification increases this to x4.35—the highest magnification in the game. Durability The Red Glare can fire a total of about 2245 rockets, the equivalent of 173 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Red Glare alpha strike: +200% rocket speed * Red Glare auto launcher: +25% fire rate * Red Glare far sighting: increase zoom to x4.35. Comparison Locations * On the body of a marked men hunter in the marked men camp. * On the top floor of the marked men camp building, behind the hunter carrying one and across from the laser detonator. * In the footlocker left for the Courier by Ulysses at the Canyon wreckage after finishing Lonesome Road. Notes * Although the sight is shown to retract into the weapon while reloading, the player character can still somehow look through it if they are already aiming when the reload starts. * A fully repaired and upgraded Red Glare is the most valuable item in Fallout: New Vegas in terms of caps, at an astounding 46,500 caps. * Obtaining all of the mods grants the Rocket's Red Glare achievement/trophy. * The screen and lights on the side are identical to the ones found on a laser detonator. * Sometimes when the weapon is dropped after being fired, a smoke particle effect will continue to emit from the rear end of the launcher. * Unlike most other weapons that can be modded, Red Glare's mods do not change the look of the weapon, with the exception of the far sighting modification which changes the color of the scope when aiming from green to darker red. * Inside the Hopeville armory and Hopeville silo there are diagrams pertaining to Red Glare. In the armory, one is directly right of the entrance on the wall that make note of its unique barrel and targeting system and the other on the opposite side of the room (plainly seen as you enter) showing the collapsing action of the launcher, though oddly it does not include the scope. * When you holster the Red Glare, the front and rear barrels will contract. * There is no visible trigger or firing mechanism pressed while firing. Behind the scenes * This weapon's name is a reference to "The Defense of Fort McHenry," later adapted into the national anthem of the United States of America, and written by Francis Scott Key in 1814. The name comes from the line "And the rockets’ '''red glare', the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there."'' * The capacity of the weapon refers to the significance of the number thirteen to the history of the United States: thirteen colonies formed the United States, and in the Fallout universe, the United States was reorganized into thirteen commonwealths. Bugs The main section (outside grip, back end of barrel, targeting component) may "detatch" from front of barrel, moving back and to the right by one foot each. This can be fixed by unequipping Red Glare and subsequently re-equipping it. Sounds Gallery FNVLR Red Glare promo.jpg|A pre-release shot of the Red Glare FNVLR Red Glare and laser detonator.jpg|Location at the marked men camp Divides signature weapon.png|First person view FNVLR_Red_Glare_poster.png|Red Glare poster in Hopeville armory and Hopeville missile silo bunker FNVLR_Red_Glare_schematic1.png|Schematics in the armory and missile silo FNVLR_Red_Glare_schematic2.png Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons Category:Lonesome Road weapons de:Roter Schein ru:Сполох (оружие) uk:Червоний відблиск zh:紅光